Solitude Intérieure
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Il pleut...Hakkai est blessé....Sanzo repense au passé...Venez lire!


**Titre **: Solitude Intérieure

**Genre **: un peu angst, intériorisation lol c'est un nouveau genre que je viens d'inventer lol

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de Minekura-sama ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur** : me revoici avec une autre petite fic, cette fois-ci c'est Sanzo qui est mis à l'honneur.

Les phrases en italique sont… vous le saurez en lisant l'intégralité de la fic, je laisse un peu de suspens…lol

**Solitude Intérieure**

_Mourir…est si facile…_

Le bonze, le regard vide, fumait devant une fenêtre où l'ont pouvait voir les éléments se déchaîner…La pluie et le vent ne cessaient de tourbillonner autour de la vielle bâtisse où logeaient Sanzo et ses compagnons.

Hakkai était allongé, entouré de nombreux bandages, la dernière bataille avait été particulièrement sanglante et l'ancien humain en voulant protéger ses amis s'était pris de plein fouet une attaque ennemie. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et ses compagnons se demandaient s'il allait s'en tirer…

_Nous sommes si fragiles…_

N'avoir aucun lien, ne s'attacher à aucune personne…le moine s'était fixé cet objectif depuis la mort de son maître.

Son maître qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, qu'il n'avait pas su protéger…il regardait Hakkai agonisant…. L'impression de revivre ce jour maudit où il perdit son maître, son père….la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

BANG il frappa un coup dans le mur. Geste de rage ou de désespoir ? Alors que son énième cigarette se consumait, c'était son cœur qui s'embrasait : douleur, chagrin, culpabilité, les sentiments s'entremêlaient…

Trois jours que Sanzo n'avait pas dormi, il était à fleur de peau. Alors que Goku lui avait demandé s'il voulait manger quelque chose, il hurla tellement fort que toute l'auberge entendit sa fureur.

Une semaine s'était écoulée sans que Sanzo ne mange ni ne dorme. Goku et Gojyo commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour leur ami. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour convaincre le moine de se reposer, ils avaient essayé toutes les ruses sans succès. A croire que le bonze se laissait mourir…

Tel un zombie, Sanzo n était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, déjà pale habituellement, là il était quasiment transparent et ses traits s'étaient creusés. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris quelques années de plus en quelques jours seulement.

La pluie n'avait pas cessée et la douleur de Sanzo non plus…elle s'était même accrue au contraire.

Il revivait sans cesse la nuit où la mort avait fauché son protecteur…toutes ces années de souffrance pour au final voir peut-être le même scénario se reproduire…Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué, il appréciait Hakkai, tous les deux se comprenaient. Pour eux, la pluie faisait resurgir le passé douloureux, les plongeait dans le noir le plus total…

Sanzo était si loin du monde actuel, il repassait en boucle la nuit du drame… inlassablement…

Une voix douce et connue le fit réagir

_Koryu, Koryu…_

Seule une personne l'appelait par son prénom…

_J'ai entendu ta voix m'appeler avec une telle insistance…_

_N'oublie pas la mission que je t'ai donnée…._

_Tu dois protéger le sutra sacré de la terre et du ciel…_

_Koryu…._

_Ne me déçois pas…_

Sanzo sursauta, avait-il rêvé ? Il semblait qu'il s'était assoupi. Une voix l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. « Excuse-moi, Sanzo mais tu m'écrases. »

Le blond semblait enfin réagir et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi à moitié sur le brun.

Sanzo sembla gêné de s'être laissé aller mais il se reprit bien vite. Il lui dit :

« Enfin réveillé, pas trop tôt, on croyait avoir perdu notre chauffeur…. »

Hakkai sourit, Sanzo avait toujours aussi mauvais caractère…

Il lui répondit : « tu me connais, je ne vous aurais jamais laissé conduire Hakkuryu tout seul, la dernière fois que tu l'as fait, c'était une catastrophe. »

Avant de sortir, Sanzo lui rappela : « on part dans trois jours, dépêche-toi de reprendre des forces, on a déjà assez traîner dans ce trou… »

Et sur ce, il sortit de la pièce en esquissant un sourire…il remit son sutra sur les épaules, prêt à continuer la mission qu'on lui avait confié…

_Koryu, tu sais_

_Mourir…est si facile…Vivre est bien plus difficile…_

* * *

Alors votre avis ? Coup de cœur, coup de griffe, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !


End file.
